Widespread proliferation of wireless broadband networks offers increased quality of experience for mobile users, but also renders management and maintenance of these networks a tedious and costly task. The network core, which facilitates mobile management and data transfer is traditionally comprised of individual server elements with each piece of hardware performing a dedicated task. Several of the server elements perform control plane functions of managing subscription information, traffic management and data routing. This routing can be especially complicated with roaming operations as information needs to be exchanged seamlessly between multiple operator domains. Additionally, once a roaming connection has been established, service sensitive routing may need to be established for end to end traffic.
As mobile device users travel, provision of mobile services across different operator domains will be provided. In order to support roaming services, mobile networks will need to exchange information with each other about subscription information related to the mobile device users.